Just One Kiss
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Just something thats been bugging me


Marco was sitting in Star's room listening to music while waiting chips in formal attire.

"I'll have my own blood moon ball, in stars bedroom, where it's always fun." He said as he continued eating chips.

" _The blood moon."_ Marco heard as he looked around her room to see where it came from but he ignored it and continued eating.

" _The Moon of Lovers."_ Marco then sat up and looked at the panting, he then looked over to the bell on Star dresser.

 _In Hell or the Underworld (Whatever you want to call it.)_

Star was wondering the room following the ceiling light till she felt a hand grabs her she turns to see a boy with a skeleton mask, just then a red light shines on them, the two looked at each other and started dancing under the light as they twirled Star smiled at how good he was, as he pulled her in closer, Star reached for his mask.

"Wait, I.."

"Please just one… kiss." She said as she lifted the mask a bit and connected her lips with his as they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I.." He was then interrupted when Tom pushed him out of the way just then the red light faded away, he looked down at him and his eyes glowed red.

"That dance and kiss was meant FOR ME!" He said as his white suit turned black and pillars of fires popped out of the floor.

"Walk it.." "NO BRIAN!." Tom said as he pushed him away as he got closer the unknown guest grabbed some punch and threw it at Tom blinding him and providing him with an escape he then pulled out Dimensional scissors and jump through.

"AHHH!" Tom yelled as he was about to explode, but Star stopped him by freezing him in a block of ice. She then made a "0 days angry free" button on his coat.

"Thanks for a good time, Tom." She informed sarcastically.

 _Meanwhile_

A demonic portal opened up and the unknown guest stepped out, He removed his mask to reveal Marco and covered his lips.

"I can't believe it, I kissed Star." He said just then a pillar of fire appeared, Marco ran out the room and hid behind the door.

" _Ugh so infuriating! I meet a nice boy and Tom had to ruin it, (sigh) I need some nachos, Marco!"_ She called Marco then ran to his room and hid under the blanket and pretend to be asleep, great this it the worse night of my life." She said as she closed the door, Marco began to feel bad, he knew what he had to do.

Star was on her balcony staring out into the night till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Glossarick. She said as she turned around to her mysterious kisser.

"It's you how did you find me?" She asked

"It's not hard to find a giant tower on the side of a house." He said

"Hey sorry about earlier." She said

"Hey it's okay, I was just worried about you." He said

"I'm fine." She said the two then stood there in silence.

"Hey sorry for kissing you, it was a spur of the moment thing." He said

"No don't, I uh I kinda enjoyed it." She said blushing Marco then got closer.

"Would you like to enjoy it again?" He asked as she got closer.

"Y-Yes I would." She said Marco lifted his mask and connected her lips with his she cupped his cheeks and he wrapped his arms around her. After about two minutes the two broke apart again.

"I'd better get going." He said

"What!" She said

"And this is will be the last time will met, you are a very beautiful girl but I would just hold you back, so this is goodbye." He said as he backs away from her and opens a dimensional portal he then kissed her hand and looked at her.

"Farewell, Star Butterfly." He said as he walked through the portal and back to his room.

"I'm sorry Star, but it'll be best if you just forget about me." He said as he took of his outfit and hid it in his closet.

 _Years Later_

Star was cleaning up her and her husbands bedroom on earth, when she found a box that was taped and had "DO NOT OPEN STAR." written on the lid.

"What makes Marco think that I wouldn't open this." She said as she grabbed a box cutter and cuts the tape off and lifted the lid inside was Marco's blood moon outfit and the skull mask which Star recognized.

"Marco was him, he was…"

" _The guy you kissed at the blood moon ball."_ Star turned around and saw Marco with a bowl of nachos. Star then walked up to him.

"Look Star I wanted to tell you but we were friends back then and I didn't to ruin that." He said Star then looked up at him and smiled.

"Your not mad?" He asked

"No i'm glad that it was you that I kissed." She said as she kissed him.


End file.
